1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic case including a scabbard for housing a chain saw, and more particularly to a plastic case having a scabbard that is adjustable to house chain bars having different lengths.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, a variety of plastic cases are used to hold chain saws. Such known cases share the characteristic that the chain bar is held within a plastic scabbard that extends from the body of the case.
Chain Bars having different lengths may be placed on the chain saw. Thus, a single chain saw may accommodate chain saw bars of different length. Typically, chain saw bars are selected from the lengths of 16, 18, and 20 inches. The result is that known cases have excessively long scabbards that can accommodate the longest possible chain bar length. Otherwise, a different size scabbard may be required for the same chain saw when different length chain bars are attached to the chain saw.
In addition, most conventional chain saw bars 200, as shown in FIG. 1, include merchandising, branding or other markings thereon. Known chain saw cases and scabbards that protectively cover the chain bar also completely enclose the chain bar, thus covering any markings, merchandising or branding on the side of the chain saw bar.
Currently, no chain saw case exists that allows for housing different lengths of chain bars. Also, no chain saw case exists that allows for visibility of markings, merchandising or branding on the chain saw bar when the chain saw is held in the case.
Moreover, current chain saw cases have a scabbard that extends from the case, making stacking and storage difficult.